


Ramsay‘s slip dress

by CH_skywalker



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 站街梗！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker
Summary: 拉姆斯波顿买了条新裙子。
Relationships: original male character/Ramsay Bolton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ramsay‘s slip dress

**Author's Note:**

> 有路人x拉姆斯提及，站街梗。  
> 我说到做到，写了站街文。

自拉姆斯学会说话，他的母亲就一遍遍告诉他他是卢斯波顿的私生子，将来会有机会继承庞大的企业，也许还有买来的爵位和古堡。她不厌其烦地说到被一场异常高热夺去生命为止，拉姆斯也耐着性子听到那一天。同一日里卢斯波顿大人光临了他窄小的公寓，随侍的青年比他大一些，热情地（也许那张灿烂的笑脸下不怀好意）拉着拉姆斯请他搬去同住——拉姆斯能清楚看到亲生父亲脸上懒得去掩饰的厌恶，他咬着嘴唇摇头。那个傻瓜得到这个反应后只是尝试着看了父亲一眼，继续劝说。  
他到底上没上过学？卢斯波顿是不是养了个蠢货？  
那蠢货自我介绍说是他的哥哥，叫多米尼克。  
——看来是真的傻，并不是装出来的。拉姆斯都懒得跟他解释，他需要维持自己脆弱易碎缺乏关爱的高中男孩形象。  
最终他们探讨出来的结果是拉姆斯需要搬个地方，换到一间更豪华，更大的公寓里去，接受更好的教育。多米尼克会在空闲时找他，带他熟悉家族企业。而卢斯波顿甚至不屑于给私生子一个眼神。至少这不能影响他的夜间工作，说不定还能给他带来更多薪水。

拉姆斯喜欢粉色。他跟着米兰达去街边的快时尚店铺里挑衣服，最终选了条廉价的仿丝质吊带裙：艳丽又俗气的浅粉色，缀着蕾丝，收腰，裙摆下端堪堪遮住大腿的一半。会因为没有熨烫变得皱巴巴。最重要的是，在秋季季末清仓时只要五美金。即使是每个月会得到打进卡的一大笔钱财，他也习惯挑选这样价格便宜的女装，用过一次就丢了或者烧干净。到现在为止所有人都认为米兰达是他的女朋友，不少人还为此嫉妒不已。他们常在下课和午餐时间黏在一起，说服米兰达没花他多少时间和金钱，为此他甚至有些得意。  
他耳机里的贝斯声轰鸣，手里捏着纸袋，里面塞着新买的裙子。寻了个脏乱酒吧换上后也没忘记拿上它们交给等着的米兰达，用借来的廉价化妆品抹花苍白干净的脸庞。他低头走出去，忽略醉汉摸到除过毛的光滑大腿上的脏手，现在彻彻底底的，他是这条街上的婊子之一了。

今夜很快就有条大鱼上钩，老头子相信了他编造出来的悲惨身世，雏鸟身份，甚至为此还要掬两把同情泪，假如这个老东西没有硬起来倒是会让他嘴里说着的同情更真实点。对方急不可耐地抱着拉姆斯轻声称赞他锁骨上的香氛气味，是出门时随手摸的一瓶，特意多喷几下营造出他想要的廉价印象。被香烟熏成蜡黄色的牙齿肆意咬过私生子苍白湿润的皮肤，想留下印记。拉姆斯感到不快，他绝不允许街边随便一个混蛋制造伤痕，况且他还能瞥见这个老东西散开的衬衫领口下松弛，带着瘢痕的肌肤，因为过度美黑变成恶心的橙色。他假意回应，用尽最后的理智控制住自己在这里抽出锋利刀具让嫖客求饶着倒在血泊中蠕动的欲望。  
对方两片肥厚的嘴唇嚅动，拉姆斯必须将耳朵凑近了才能知道他到底说了些什么。老蠢蛋在抱怨他身上太冷，这倒是新奇。拉姆斯不怎么怕冷，但这他妈可是初冬，而他穿了条盛夏才该穿的裙子，好早点勾到人，把刀子送到他们的躯体中再抽出，靠这个让自己暖和过来。今晚的这个却还在说着无聊的废话，迟迟不肯跟着他到巷子里去。  
他换上自己都觉得肉麻，但是屡试不爽的撒娇语气，甚至忍着恶心舔过对方的耳垂，把手放到鼓起的裤裆上。嫖客果然很吃这一套，在他耳边又说了些什么要操死他这个小荡妇的废话，乖乖搂着他进到没有照明的巷子里，那双肥猪手没忘了从腰部一路顺到屁股上用劲揉捏。  
拉姆斯想先剁了他的手。  
老头子把他掼到墙上，背后的刺痛意味着他光滑苍白的肌肤被石墙蹭破了。空调污水滴下来打湿裙摆，对方手忙脚乱地拉开裤链。拉姆斯皱着眉头主动缠上去，一只手按上对方干瘪丑陋的阴茎套弄。这显然起了作用，他再次被按回去，并用绑着刀的那一侧腿支住墙，分开腿让自己站稳。趁嫖客一只手在他腿间磨蹭着要扯下内裤的时间摸到靴子旁缠着布条的刀柄，缓慢地抽出来。可怜的老头子完全没有注意到，还以为他要掏出套子来给自己戴上呢。  
刀尖带了小钩的剥皮刀是多米尼克在一次猎鹿时送给他的，据说是什么古董，刀柄雕花精致。用起来倒是顺手。薄薄的刀刃可以割开野鹿厚实的皮，当然也能穿透人类干燥且薄的肌肤。他最终还是没有先处理那双手，时间不允许。他在对方腰侧捅进去，又在他叫出来或者血液溅到自己身上之前再一次送进胸腔。他选择让这个傻逼死得痛苦一些，平常他会干脆利落地割断脖子，今天则不然。他享受血液汩汩流出的声音，临死前因为尽力想喊叫发出的嘶嘶声。还有刀尖上被带出来的肌肉组织，切开这头肥猪就像切一块室温下的黄油那样简单。刀柄的布条被浸上暗红色。  
他享受这个。  
还是有几滴血溅到他脸颊上，他没去管，蹲下身来摸对方的西装裤口袋。猜的没错，这个年纪的嫖客总喜欢多囤现金，厚厚一刀绿色的富兰克林，倒是赚大发了，他完全不好奇老蠢蛋的id卡上写着哪家名字，随意一丢就把一切抛下在身后。走出去的过程中他试着把脸上尚未干涸的鲜血抹开，充作腮红，让自己看起来像是刚经历了一场激烈性爱。前几天组织的观影会看了那部电影，叫什么来着？辛德勒的名单？里面的犹太女人就是这么做的，当作腮红。虐杀让他浑身热起来，晚风掠过裙摆猎猎作响。  
米兰达站在酒吧门口等他。


End file.
